Atrenid
Atrenids are sapient creatures from the planet Petaurista. They have an advanced technological civilization. Physiology Atrenids are around 5 feet tall, with long, thin limbs. Their head is pointed, with an elongated teardrop shape. Their skin is pitch black and slightly wrinkled. Although they appear to have no mouth, the teeth, tongue, and all other organs of the mouth are black as well, and so appear to be invisible. Atrenids are long-lived, with ages of 150+ years not uncommon. It is believed this was an irreversible side effect of the Constant (see History). Diet Atrenids are adaptable and will eat pretty much anything. Sapience The Atrenids are very intelligent, and they are sapient. Culture and Society Early in their history, the Atrenids lived in nomadic tribes. As their civilization advanced, they built more permanent residences, and this eventually resulted in their first and largest city, Petaurista Primus. Government The first government was a monarchy, but this quickly changed to a democracy governed by a chancellor. When the chancellor dies, the Atrenids elect a new one. The chancellor will appoint governors of individual colonies and address other matters in their society. If the chancellor ever becomes dictatorial, Atrenid law gives the people the right to overthrow him/her and choose a new one. Clothing Atrenids will wear a flexible armor when it is needed. Currency The Atrenids' base unit of currency is the teragna. 100 teragnas equal a jarkeg, and 100 jarkegs equal a iuoned. Religion Modern Atrenids have no true religion. They do, however, think that there may or may not be a creator, and accept that they will never truly be able to know. Early in their history, it is known that they believed in some sort of celestial figure. Science The Atrenids are a race dedicated to science, and the majority of their population is made up of scientists. The Multistellar Research Conglomerate employs high numbers of Atrenids. Astronomy Atrenids are especially fluent in astronomy, and are experts at studying space. Physics Knowing that physics is one of the most important sciences, the Atrenids have an essential understanding of how the universe works. Chemistry Chemistry was an important science on Petaurista. The Atrenids are facsinated with atomic and molecular structures. Hydrology and Meteorology Because water was so scarce on their planet, it was extremely important to know the science surrounding it. Geology Rocks were the most plentiful resource on Petaurista, and so the Atrenids are experienced with geology and the history it tells. Biology that the Atrenids keep for study]]Atrenids have a particular love of animals, plants, and other organisms, and because there were relatively few animals on their planet, they relish in exploring worlds plentiful in life. Ecology Ecology is perhaps the most important science to the Atrenids. On Petaurista balance was crucial to the well-being of all organisms, and that philosophy has carved itself into the Atrenid psyche. Technology Main article: Atrenid Technology The Atrenids are adept with technology, and have built a myriad range of ships, tools, and weapons. History The Atrenids evolved around 2 million BM. In the early stages of their evolution they were preyed upon by skraygith, but this soon stopped as the Atrenids developed advanced sapience. Then, the Merge itself occured, and the planet was thrown out of orbit and became a rocky desert. All water became rare and extremely salty. In an unfortunate coincidence this was also the time that the Atrenids started to build cities. Their main colony, Petaurista Primus, was built on the shore of one of Petaurista's few lakes. Every species on the planet needed to adapt to these harsh new conditions, but the Atrenids, believing they were a race of perfection, effectively engineered themselves to deny evolution, and they proceeded to remain in a constant form. This was the beginning of a period known as the Constant, and effectively raised the Atrenids to a level equivelant of that of the Charonites. Millions of years later, an Atrenid intellectual named Dwaman realized the error of their ways, and that evolution is a driving force of nature. This discovery heralded the end of the Constant. ]]As the planet grew more and more inhospitable, they started building spacecraft to move onto other worlds, with Dwaman leading the experiment. After a gargantuan dust storm nearly wiped out the whole of their main city, the Atrenids left Petaurista forever. When nearing the planet Kaventro in 3.999(.933) AM, they came into contact with the Salsenes, and after some discussion they agreed to form an alliance and explored the planet together. While exploring Kaventro, the Atrenids sighted a nearby habitable planet in the system, Novus, and colonized it to make it their new home. After this, they quickly became a major race in the Viperius Galaxy. Relations with other races Salsenes The Atrenids and Salsenes formed an alliance in exploring the planet Kaventro. Since then the Salsenes have been close friends. Aians The Aians will trade a few items of technology with the Atrenids, but no major relations have yet resulted. Zyrothans The Zyrothans are willing trade partners, and the two races get along well. Deraia The Deraia give the Atrenids information and research in exchange for new technology. Iridi The Atrenids have only recently met the Iridi, and are currently sharing information of other locations. Vrah The Vrah will often defend Atrenids against other animals or races. Skarg Although the Atrenids have met the Skarg, no trading has resulted among them yet. Cho'ghar At first, the relationship between the two species was a bit dicey, but afterwards they put aside any differences and they generally get along now whenever they meet up. Notable Individuals *Dwaman, chief scientist who led the Atrenids into the stars and into contact with the races of the universe *Santehn, the current Atrenid chancellor *Irrvin, leader of the Virgo Wildlife Preservation *Keyum, scientist of the Wanderer *Kakkay, infamous Skrappian pirate and gangster In Fiction *Story: The Paradise Planet--the Atrenids explore Kaventro with the Salsenes. *Story: The Dark God--an Atrenid is a high-ranking member of the RDC. *Story: Pirate Hunters--an Atrenid dealer is mentioned, and gave pirates a Terrortooth hatchling. *Story: Skrapping--an pirate Atrenid leads members of Ultima to find a crashed ship. *Story: Tirac of Novus Category:Sapient Beings Category:Petaurista Category:Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Atrenids Category:Desert Animals Category:Novus Category:Ancients Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients